The galatic plague: Morbus Mundi
They descended from the heavens and swept over the world like a flood, in their wake no form of life was left, no being spared. The Mortus Mundi.. (info and such will be editted in as i design.) An empire spanning an entire galaxy, they terraform every planet they come across to make it habitable for them. Unfortunately very face races can survive the extreme conditions they dwell in. They seek to convert every race in existance into their fold, those who refuse to convert are exterminated. General traits Although the differences between the many varieties of Mortus Mundi can be quite extreme, there are several traits which are common throughout them all. The amount of presence these traits have however, varies greatly. The traits are as follows: Glowing golden eyes. Enhanced vision in the dark. enhanced strength. enhanced endurance. enhanced speed. regeneration. enhanced agility. a voracious appetite The ability to sense if people they see are infected with the virus or not. Extreme hate for those not infected. highly tolerant of extremely cold temperatures due to high internal body temperature. Those converted into one all have a blind devotion to those who were born into it. They all constantly hear the sound of constant singing in their heads. Internal cooling systems implanted along spine to help regulate body temperature to fit current environment ( the converts need them much more then the born ones) (the primal ones very rarely-- --need them) Different species Humanoid (weaponry they carry will be covered under tech ) Grunts: The standard soldier. They stand roughly 6'6 and have 6 golden eyes on their face. Their mouths are elongated in an almost alligator like fashion and their teeth are always visible. 4 small cylindrical vents are visible on along their spines, being around the size of the average soda can. Their armor consists of a metal plate embedded along the top of their head, as well as a chest plate and 2 plates on the front of their legs, they wear no armor on their backs. they are capable of lifting around 350 pounds each. can run at around 20mph and can see in the dark. They usually carry a V13xz assault rifle*. The stubs of any limbs they lose can heal shut (except for the head) can heal shut however they cannot regrow the limb. Their skin roughly 4 times thicker then the average humans and their bodies are completely hairless. Thugs: Much larger then the grunts. They stand an average 8 ft tall and bear only 2 eyes. They have hooved feet and 2 curly horns protruding from their forehead and curving back slightly over there heads. They can lift a little over a ton. They usually carry either a " lightning fist* " or a " Frost welder* ". Their lost limb stubs will heal over quickly and they can last roughly 5 minutes after loosing their head. They ware thick metal boots and leg armor as well as a chest plate and a small energy shield generator on their left arm which creates a small bullet proof shield in front of them that can last for a maximum of tens minutes before depleting. Nothing short of a rifle or shotgun will puncture their thick hide. Scouts: They stand a meager 4'6 on average and have a slender build and 2 individually focusing eyes which allow them to aim at two people at once. They carry two x12 shard launchers* and a highly energized plasma blade the size of your standard combat knife. They come equipped with a all terrrain transversal suit* ( A.T.T.S) that allows them to Run at 70mph, jump 60ft clean into the air, climb and cling to walls with relative ease. They can fire nearly any fire arm with incredible accuracy and tend to avoid hand to hand combat due to their small frames. They have small amounts of dull colored feathers growing from their shoulders and knees as well as a hard bone like beak that opens horizontally instead of vertically. Gremlins: No taller then 10in tall, they have 2 toes on each foot, 3 claw like fingers on each hand, as well as a single eye and 2 small bat like ears. They live in swarms numbering in the hundreds and move like a blur. They love nothing more then burrowing inside vehicles and other machines for the sole purpose of destroying them with frightening efficiency. They have the voracious appetite of a piranha and can eat just as rapidly. They never have armor although they may occasionally use scraps of metal as shields. Weapons are also a rarity among them. They have dark purple skin which makes their singular glowing eye stand out eerily. Nymophians: Hailing from an entirely water covered planet, They range from 9 - 22 ft long. They have shark like bodies and red aripima like scales which provide excelent protection from weaponry. They can detect the electrical impulses from muscles over a mile a way and can swim well over 80mph. They have a tendency to carry around 2 pronged tridents capable of puncturing through submarine walls with ease and can output a massive electrical charge to essentially cook their victim from the inside out. They have eel like faces and can spin at over 1000rpm. Their blood is highly toxic to other races. Stalkers: Standing between 2 and 3ft tall and weighing no more then 70 pounds, these are the assassins of choice for the morbus mundi. They have raptor like legs, a long bony tail ending with a few dull grey feathers, and a small rounded head dotted with 8 ears and pirhanna like jaws and teeth. An unsual trait that they posses is that from their chimpanzee like arms they can spout bone like blades around 7in long from the underside of their wrists aswell as their ability to change color rapidly to blend into to their surroundings and make themselves essentially invisible. Hawks: Highly manuverable air units, they range from 3 to 12 ft long and their wingspan can range from 8 to 24ft across. They have 2 pairs of wings upon their back and have no legs, their bodies simply tapering off into a tail. They carry highly powered sniper rifles loaded with either armor piercing or incendiary ammo. They can fly at roughly 90mph and can maneuver well enough to make even the most talented fighter pilots green with envy. Their bodies are covered with bright crimson and orange feathers. ___________ Primal Crawlers: Small insectoid creatures the size of locusts, they dwell in swarms consisting of thousands of them. They can strip a body bare of flesh within seconds. They have mantis like mouths and fly with the agility of a dragonfly. They posses 4 compound eyes and use a combination of saliva and scraped apart bones to construct nests to dwell in. When they fly they make an almost ear shattering buzz. They also posses a stinger on their tail reminiscent of bee's that carries a paralytic neurotoxin designed specifcally to cause a mass burning sensation and create pus filled boil on the skin which is used as a food source by a select few other species. hunters: tiger like and sized beasts, they have the sense of smell of a bloodhound. They can run and roughly 70mph and leap 20ft into the air with ease. Their 6 toed feet have razor sharp claws with can slice through steel like warm butter and their teeth can puncture materials twice as strong. They travel in packs of around 12-15 individuals. They have elongated tails ending with a spear like blade which can easily puncture and slice through most body armor. They also have small blade like points growing up along the rears of their legs as well as along their spine. seekers: tunneling spider like creatures about the size of your average person, they have no eyes and navigate using a highly developed method of echo location. Their large fangs can puncture through most body armor and they can move about rapidly. They live in swarms no smaller then twenty and the webs they make are pound for pound twice as strong as steel. Their skin is as rough as sandpaper and it marked with odd patterns of stripes and spots differing in color from dull grey to a soft blue. They have three toe like claws on the end of each leg. Screachers: Crow sized avian creatures with a lack of feathers, they posses 3 legs and can launcher their jaws outward to grab prey just out of reach. They are capable of emitting screeching sounds loud enough to shatter eardrums and live in flocks of well over a hundred. Although they each female can lay around a dozen eggs at once, maybe only 2 or 3 of them will manage to hatch and live to adulthood due to their common " turf wars" with rival flocks which can be heard from miles away. Ravine striders: Standing roughly 30ft tall and weighing several tons, They are a force to be reckoned with. They possess massive jaws capable of biting through tanks like butter and come vomits streams of extremely caustic acid. They can run at speeds of around 40mph and can scale any surface with their 6 spider like legs. Their body is shaped similar to a spider and they live in groups of 3-8 and at times under go mass migration for an unknown reason. __________ Unique Commander Xenogorithium. Salzidur-Teh. Heximonirius. Xalamorin. Kai-Maeron. Atlerius. Tech and weaponry v13xz assault rifle: The standard troop weapon, it fires highly energized rounds capable of burning through steel with relative ease. They have a small machete like titanium blade affixed at the front just under the barrel in case a target gets close. Lightning fist: A gauntlet like weapon, it is worn on the hand like a boxing glove. Inside is a small grip bar which when used will cause dozen tiny needles to puncture the skin of the user and tap into their nervous system. It then uses impulses from the nerves to gauge when to fire and such. When it does fire it shoots out a highly concentrated arc of plasma capable of melting through titanium within seconds and disintegrating flesh and other biological materials on impact. Frost welder: Essentially a flamethrower that uses extreme cold instead of heat. It fires a constant stream of liquid oxygen roughly 400 degrees below zero which freezes targets essentially on impact. It continually pulls in surrounding air to hyper chill down into more ammo as well as being connected to massive tanks the user wears on their back for storage. x12 shard launcher: A pistol like device designed to take out targets with no or weaker armor relatively quickly, it is a pistol like device that fires highly energized needle like rounds with intent to puncture the target and deliver its charge to essentially fry the victim's nervous system and eliminate them within seconds no matter where the round punctured them. It makes little sound when fired. A.T.T.S. : A specialised piece of equipment composed of hydraulic boots combined with a spinal implant and sleeve like implants ending in fingerless gloves. The spinal implant serves to stimulate the muscles and nervous system to allow the user excellent control of the suit while manipulating the muscles to allow increased speed and sends signals to the boot for when to boost their jumping. The glove portion allows the user to be able to get a good grip on essentially any solid surface while the sleeve like implants stimulate the arm muscles to allow them to grip and climb surfaces for extending periods of time. Plane crosser: A 6 wheeled tank like vehicle fitted with dual miniguns to take out enemies soldiers as well as 4 auto locking AA guns capable of detecting and firing homing rockets at any enemy aircraft withing an 80 mile radius at a rate of 20 rockets a minute. The miniguns may occasionally be replaced with flamethrowers. each plane crosser also has a built in self destruct device which is automatically activated when the operator either dies or exists the vehicle without typing in a certain code. Continent stomper: A massive robot used only as a last resort or in times of extreme desperation due to the entire fleet possessing only 1. it stands roughly 250ft tall and carries enough fire power to level a continent. it travels about on 6 massive leg like structures and can fire a massive disintigration ray from its chest with a diameter of roughly 80ft. Attack drones: roughly the size of a over inflated beach ball and resembling Saturn in shape, They fly about at anywhere between 20-100 mph and are equipped with weaponry ranging between machine guns, plasma launchers, small rockets, grenade sized explosive charges, and tesla nets. The fleet The flagship: Roving moons: Numbering 11 in number, they are massive spaceships that are literally the size of moons. They hold the majority of the fleets army and are piloted by the generals of the army. They also contain factories for weapon production and "farms" to feed the troops. Strykers: The standard attack ship. designed more for speed and mobility then for defense. They can out run most homing projectiles and carry weaponry capable of of tearing through concrete and steel like butter. Service drones: Roughly the size of a bicycle, They fly about space repairing friendly ships and if needed will latch onto to enemy vessels to syphon energy from them which they can then use to self destruct with a force determined by just how much energy they managed to syphon. fun facts. v13xz assault rifle: the v13 is for how many ideas i ran through before i decided on 1. I changed the name to due i decided to expand out and use other sources for inspiration then just the chimera.